Leanor Pandaemonium
Leanor Pandaemonium is the Avatar of Inferno and its embodiment. Story A Little Girl in Hell The three first Demon Gods created Leanor from a fragment of Baphomet's body, creating Inferno alongside her, as she is an extension of Inferno's existence and a materialization of its will. For years, Leanor remained silently in the inner circle of Inferno, waiting for a way out. Such a way happened when Pietro de Valencia attempted to seize control over Inferno : Leanor used his body in order to materialize and attempted to invade the world of Interra through a portal, but was prevented to do so by the sacrifice of Henry Belmont. However, she was able to briefly send a fragment of her Soul through said portal. Leanor Incarnated A young girl grew up as "Lea" in France, unknowing of its origins. Hated by her parents and scorned for her demonlike appearance, her only company was the mysterious Mickael Idalia - at first an angel sent to kill her, but who fell in love with the young girl's angelic appearance. When Lea was 17, members from the Church came to take her in. Lea accepted, getting quite attached to Maria Blanchebois, but her happiness was short-lived : she was ambushed and killed by the association of Adelle, an Angel of Death, and Layton who served as her vessel. Leanor thus returned to Inferno, now forever caged. From Hell to the Cheshire However, Mickael could not bear to leave Lea behind and with Maria's help, by merging their bodies one with another, the pair destroyed Interra, fusing it with Inferno, allowing Lea to finally be free. Lea thus spent her time happily with Maria and Mika, until the actions of Ashley Easthampton caused her Timeline to crumble into the Empty Realm. There, Leanor carelessly continued to rule over Inferno, eventually joining the Cheshire Isle and giving birth to Nahema Blanchebois and Kyriel Idalia. She also authoritzed Merhan to become the new Demon God of destruction and oversaw Inferno's civil war serenely, taking care of her lovers serenely. Appearance Leanor is a peculiar-looking girl with bright white hair and purple eyes who dresses in white and black, with an eerie appearance. Even as the human "Lea" she was frightening and uncanny enough that her own parents believed she was possessed by Hell (something which is almost true). Personality Leanor is extremely childlike in her mindset, referring to people as "toys", with good toys cherished and bad toys quickly broken. She is impulsive and quite abstract, and despite her high authority, lacks the wisdom to truly take decisions due to her mind's growth being stifled by her years spent alone in Inferno. She can however be extremely affectionate to her favorite people, whom she refers as "her dolls". Powers * Infernal Mastery: Leanor's only power is that of Inferno itself, as she wields the power of every Demon and Demon Lord, thus mastering a variety of Elements, casting a variety of Curses and using Black Magic. She can also alter the morphology of Inferno according to her whims. Storylines * Chronicles of the Damned features her briefly. * Chronicles of the Damned II features her as a central character. * New Age Dawning briefly shows her. Trivia * Pandaemonium is synonymous with chaos and etymologically means "all demons". * Her theme song is Pandora Hearts' "A shadow". Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Inferno Category:Avatar Category:Deity